


The Way Sam Says His Name

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean takes his brother at night, there are so many things that feel amazing, so many things that look so beautiful. There are so many things that are just perfect, just right. And every one of these things takes Dean closer and closer to the top of the wave, to the brink of his crashing orgasm.</p><p>But none of these things, neither sight nor feeling, can push the wave to break. Not one of these things can force Dean into the depths of overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>What makes him come – every single time – is the way Sam says his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Sam Says His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and I though it up because I was thinking of what my head cannon of Sam and Dean sex would be.  
> Inspired by eroticallycodependent-brothers

When Dean takes his brother at night, he wraps his arms around Sam completely, encompassing him in protection. He feels the warmth of Sam’s body and smells the scent of his skin. Sam’s hair sticks to his wet forehead, tangles along the pillow. His eyes shine different colors in the light and in the shadow, always open, always watching Dean.

Sam’s cheeks are just a little bit chubby and pink with his heat. His lips are dry and chapped because when Dean is inside him, his little brother is too oblivious to moisturize them with his soft tongue. His chest rises and falls with the thinnest layer of sweat, cold to the touch yet quick to burn the palm of Dean’s hand. Sam’s leg is long and thin, young and strong as his foot digs into Dean’s ass to bring their bodies closer. Dean’s cock throbs in the tight heat of his brother as Sam’s body massages him with every thrust. His stomach gets wet with Sam’s creamy seed.

When Dean takes his brother at night, there are so many things that feel amazing, so many things that look so beautiful. There are so many things that are just perfect, just right. And every one of these things takes Dean closer and closer to the top of the wave, to the brink of his crashing orgasm.

But none of these things, neither sight nor feeling, can push the wave to break. Not one of these things can force Dean into the depths of overwhelming pleasure.

What makes him come – every single time – is the way Sam says his name.

 _Dean._ Full and thick, calling Dean to him

 _Dean._ Forced out as a breath, begging Dean to fill him

 _Deeaan._ Stretched into a whine as Dean slides inside him

 _Dean!_ A gasp of pleasure as Dean holds him close and moves

 _Dean…_ A throaty groan as Dean speeds up

 _De-Dean._ Stuttered over the first letters as Dean takes him closer to the edge

 _De, De, De-_ Chanted over and over with every rapid thrust Dean makes

 _DEAN!_ A long shout of release as he spills on Dean’s stomach

 _Dean…_ A whisper in his ear, telling Dean to come inside him

 

And after, when Sam lies in his arms, Dean’s entire body warms as he hears it one last time.

 _Dean._ A mumble in sleep, a thank you to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated but either way thanks for reading!


End file.
